my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Jones
Real Name: Angelica "Angel" Jones *'Current Alias:' Firestar *'Aliases:' Angel, Anj, Lady Comet, Firefly, Red *'Relatives:' **Bartholomew Jones (father) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly New Warriors, Young Allies, Avengers, Hellions and student of the White Queen *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly New Warriors Crash Pad, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts *'Identity:' Known to Authorities Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Masters degree in physics *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Microwave Energy Generation: Firestar has the ability to tap into Earth's elecromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which she can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Firestar continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *''Microwave Energy Manipulation:'' In order to use her microwave energy for specific purposes, Firestar must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about her body, creating a visible aura around her. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, she must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. She can focus microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. She can also sense microwave signals (such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices) and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. The nature of Firestar's power grants her the capacity for large-scale destruction. However, she typically limits how much of her own power she accesses for fear of permanently damaging the planet, its atmosphere and electromagnetic field. In space, she is far less inhibited, and can access greater levels of ambient electromagnetic energy to fuel her powers. She easily produced an attack that injured Garthan Saal when he possessed the energy of the entire Nova Corps, and also used her enhanced abilities to power a massive Shi'ar interstellar transport gate with very little effort. *''Microwave Heat Emission:'' Firestar can use her microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point, she can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. She has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that she could continue flying right through the hole she had melted without pausing. *''Microwave Flight:'' By super-heating the air around her, she can surround her self with an aura of flaming plasma, and if she projects her plasma aura downwards in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Firestar's powers appear to become more powerful when in space, and she was once able to power a massive stargate with virtually no effort. Her maximum speed has yet to be established, but she can already fly quite swiftly and maneuver in flight quite well. She can generate enough propulsive force to carry considerable weights to great heights at high speed. For example, she has carried Colossus, in his metal-like form, which weighs 500 pounds, high into the air. *''Partial Microwave Emission Immunity:'' Firestar is apparently immune to most of the damaging effects of the microwaves she emits, although she did undergo tests with Henry Pym to make sure. Unlike most mutants, however, her immunity to her own power was not complete; she was in danger of rendering herself sterile until a cure was discovered by Henry Pym in the form of a special suit. Pym claimed it would take about six months for the process to be complete and over time Firestar appeared to be functionally immune to microwave radiation. *''Psionic Disruption:'' On rare occasions, Firestar has demonstrated the ability to disrupt the psionic powers of others using her own power. She is not immune to psychic assault, but when using microwave abilities at a high-level she is capable of disrupting it though. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Flight Category:Heat Immunity Category:Mental Disruption